


Heartbreakers

by zeldadestry



Category: My So-Called Life
Genre: F/F, Quadruple Drabble, Yuletide 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldadestry/pseuds/zeldadestry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rayanne puts down her fork, slides the rest of the chocolate cake over to Sharon, a little embarrassed to be caught staring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreakers

**Author's Note:**

> written for Janet Carter as an extra treat in the 2008 yuletide fic exchange  
> 

Ardha Chandrasana. It’s, like, her nemesis. Rayanne’s got one hand, one foot, grounded with the earth, and the other two reaching for the sky. Yeah, she’s flying through the air but she can feel her left leg rolling in and as she tries to rotate it back she wipes out. Meanwhile, Sharon floats back to earth.

“You cheater! You’ve been practicing!” Rayanne says, as they walk out of class.

Sharon rolls her eyes. “Isn’t that, like, the point of yoga?”

“Yeah, but now you’re better at it than I am! It’s not fair.”

“What happened to all that stuff you told me about yoga being non-competitive, and encouraging acceptance and compassion?”

“Oh, shut up. I think I must have an inner-ear problem. I’ve got, like, vertigo.”

“Oh, so that’s your excuse for toppling over on your ass?”

“Fuck you, Cherski.”

Sharon wraps her arm around Rayanne’s shoulders. “Fuck you harder.”

They walk to their favorite diner. Angela’s supposed to meet them there but she’s late. Rayanne periodically glances out the window while they’re waiting. “There she is!”

“Are you ever going to tell her?”

Rayanne watches Angela kiss Corey, both her hands cupped around his face, watches her pull away, smile like she sometimes does, so happy you’d swear she could break with it. Rayanne puts down her fork, slides the rest of the chocolate cake over to Sharon, a little embarrassed to be caught staring. “What’s there to say?”

“Oh, I don’t know. That you love her, maybe?”

“She’s happy with Corey. She loves him.”

“I know,” Sharon grimaces. “As her friend, of course I want her to be happy. But as for the band - have you seen her latest lyrics? They’re not bullshitting about pain being the inspiration for poetry.”

“You’re not feeling it?”

“Not yet. Of course anything she writes from now on will have to be amazing to compete with her Jordan era songs.”

“Fuckin Catalano. He still asks about her all the time.”

“He does?”

“Yeah. It’s pathetic. You know why it’s pathetic? Because he had her. She was so into him, she would have done anything for him, and he fucked it all up. He threw her away and now he can’t stop crying over her.”

“You’d feel just as shitty in his place.”

“Yeah,” Rayanne says, raising her hand to wave at Angela who’s just walked in the door. “I so totally would.”


End file.
